


Пойдём навстречу

by Sidemaze



Series: Связан с тобой [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM-verse, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub!Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, canon adjacent, car talk, maybe they’ll even get one, mentions of child abuse, post-AoU, self-worth issues for everybody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Баки и Тони по-прежнему нужно над многим поработать в их свежеустановленных отношениях. Для начала хотя бы суметь поговорить лицом к лицу без того, чтобы один или оба словили паническую атаку. Когда они преодолеют неловкость, выяснится, что у них больше общего, чем они думали, — в том числе то, как сильно оба нуждаются в том, чтобы у них всё получилось.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Связан с тобой [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet in the Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095376) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling), [WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf). 



Баки уже несколько дней улыбается, и парни в мастерской, чёрт бы их подрал, _не затыкаются_ на этот счёт, но он в самом деле не может сдержаться. Улыбка сама возвращается на лицо.

У него было ещё несколько кошмаров, и после того, как он оставил Тони той ночью и к утру передумал кучу всего, он словил флешбек, после которого его выворачивало и трясло от того, как под пальцами ощущалось сминающееся горло Марии Старк. 

Он не помнит всех, кого убил, некоторые из них больше похожи на смутные ватные фигуры с лицами, ускользающими от его цепкого разума.

Говорят, время лечит любые раны, но Баки со всем пиздецким почтением бы поспорил. Его тело и разум покрыты шрамами — как появились некоторые, он помнит, а другие остаются загадкой.

По словам Сэма со временем он может вспомнить больше, но Баки скорее не уверен, что ему этого хочется. Он не уверен, что хочет, чтобы призраки прошлого преследовали его ещё сильнее, чем сейчас.

И без того паршиво, когда Стив смотрит с надеждой в глазах, будто думает, что если захочет сильно-пресильно, Баки вновь обернётся собой прежним, назовёт Стива сопляком, и они примутся танцевать как обычно. 

Но это уже не _он._

К чёрту, большинство дней он вообще не знает, кто он такой.

Он Джеймс Барнс, и _Баки,_ и сержант Барнс из 107-го, и Зимний Cолдат, и вообще никто, просто безымянный безликий человек в толпе.

Но теперь, теперь он мог бы стать Домом Тони Старка, и что-то поселилось в груди, тёплое и сияющее, и он смутно осознаёт это как счастье.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как у него были причины для улыбок и счастья, и он обнаруживает, что цепляется за это обеими руками, не желая отпускать, когда только-только нашёл.

Каждое сообщение, которым они с Тони обмениваются всю неделю до встречи, заставляет его улыбаться, смеяться и трепетать от волнения, тёплое сияющее чувство в груди мерцает, как угли, на которые подают кислород.

Его выходной идёт псу под хвост из-за нового механика Курта, сказавшегося больным, и Баки приходится подменять его, чтобы мастерская не простаивала из-за нехватки рук.

Он полагал встретиться с Тони в 6, но с каждым часом всё сильнее и сильнее тревожился, что опоздает. Когда на часах наконец 5:15, он отмечается, что ушёл, спешно обтирается над раковиной в комнате отдыха, затем натягивает чистую смену, запихнув в подмышку футболку, чтобы не пропотеть по дороге в отель.

Остаётся надеяться, что быстрое распыление одеколона средней ценовой категории перебьёт оставшийся запах пота или смазки, а затем он спешит по забитым тротуарам в час пик, стиснув зубы от желания закричать. В Нью-Йорке июнь, разгар туристического сезона, улицы полны людей и их громких голосов; звук и влажная жара давят, изнуряя его на пару с тревогой.

Когда он приближается к отелю, который они выбрали в качестве нейтральной территории для встречи, уже 5:45. Его кожа густо блестит от пота, а раздражение натягивает нервы как струны. Он притормаживает у стойки регистрации, сгребает ключ-карту и поворачивает в туалет, чтобы умыться и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов.

Он изучает себя в зеркале, отмечая тёмные круги под глазами, слишком длинные волосы, после работы выглядящие грязноватыми, и бороду, которую не бросил отращивать, потому что это маскировка не хуже другой.

Не то чтобы много народа _знало,_ кто он такой, но большую часть времени его не покидает ощущение зуда между лопатками, говорящее, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Он не убеждён, что Гидра исчезла, несмотря на заверения Стива, что её уничтожили после Альтрона.

Отрубите одну голову, на её месте вырастут две.

Гидра всегда умела скрываться в тени, дёргая мир за марионеточные ниточки, которые никто не видит, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Слышится треск. Он удивлённо смотрит вниз и обнаруживает, что почти сломал раковину. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, с облегчением видит, что он один в общей уборной — меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрелся слишком внимательно и понял, что он _другой._

Другое опасно.

Другое _убивает._

Он не хочет быть _другим,_ он просто хочет раствориться в безвестности и жить своей долбаной жизнью в покое. Господи, он даже не знает, на что это должно быть похоже.

Двенадцатью этажами выше его ждёт одна возможная составляющая покоя.

Глубоко вздохнув, он откидывает волосы назад и нервно вытирает руки о джинсы, спешит к лифту и заходит внутрь следом за семьёй с двумя маленькими детьми. Давит смешок, когда они сразу жмут на все кнопки подряд, из-за чего лифт останавливается на каждом этаже.

Мать выглядит готовой заплакать, а отец — так, будто остро нуждается в выпивке, дети болтают взахлёб обо всех крутых штучках, которые завтра увидят.

— Вам бы э... заглянуть в Романос* в Бруклине — бормочет он, выдавливая нервную улыбку, когда родители удивлённо глядят на него. — Семейное место, чисто кусочек Италии. Годов этак с тридцатых.

Мать кивает, отец семейства благодарно ему улыбается, пока дети спорят, что круче — пицца или кальцоне (пицца, без вариантов), и он даже чуть-чуть машет им, выходя на двенадцатом этаже.

Видите, он способен быть обычным человеком.

Иногда.

Он долго стоит и гипнотизирует номер на двери, адски нервничающий и одновременно настолько полный надежды, что сводит желудок. Бездна времени прошла с тех пор, как он делал нечто подобное, и это страх как пугает — ответственность, приходящая с подчинением саба, и доверие, заключённое в действии, всегда приводившие его в благоговейный восторг.

Он может сказать Тони, что у него, скорее всего, не самый лучший опыт, и потому он опасается, что всё запорет и в конце концов навредит — особенно после того, как отнял у Тони родителей и заимел огромный долг боли, который должен восполнить.

Нервно сглотнув, он стучит, а затем использует ключ-карту, и нос наполняется запахами гостиничного номера и свежестиранных хлопковых простыней. Дверь за ним с тихим клацаньем притворяется, он осторожно шагает вперёд, останавливаясь, когда Тони выступает из-за угла и глядит широко раскрытыми глазами. На подвижном лице ясно написано удивление и нервозность.

— Человек столетия? Правда? Разве это не _самую малость_ чересчур очевидно?

Баки медлит секунду, затем тихонько весело хмыкает: 

— Твоё имя пользователя — _Железный человек!_ — парирует он, и сияющее тепло под рёбрами разгорается немного сильнее, когда тот в ответ ухмыляется.

Тони явно пытается сдержать смех, бормоча: «Я _и есть_ Железный Человек». Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем расхохотаться, и вот так лёд между ними трескается.

Баки пробегает вокруг внимательным взглядом и небрежно оценивает: 

— Хорошее место. — Оно определенно лучше его квартиры, и лучше любого места, где он обитал — за вычетом Сэмова дома. Там было уютно и тихо, и Баки захотелось иметь собственное место за городом, чтобы расслабиться и, наконец, сбежать от суеты и жерновов этого мира.

— Сойдёт. — соглашается Тони.

И Баки напоминает себе, что перед ним человек буквально с _миллиардами_ на счету — пятьсот долларов за ночь в отеле карманная мелочь для Тони.

Мысль о таких деньгах настолько _чужда_ Баки, что ему трудно вообразить, как они могут выглядеть. «Наверное, как у той утки из мультика с бассейном, полным монет», — думает он, сдерживая весёлое фырканье.

Они неловко стоят, переглядываясь, пока Баки не машет в сторону небольшой гостиной: 

— Почему бы нам не сесть и не расслабиться? — Он пытается ободряюще улыбнуться явно нервничающему Тони.

Баки перетекает, чтобы сесть в кресло у камина, инстинктивно оставляя за спиной стену, обеспечивая быстрый отход к двери. Отсюда он может видеть почти всё помещение — только окно находится вне поля обзора, отчего у него подёргивается кожа.

Он сдвигает кресло на три дюйма левее, пока один из углов не оказывается напротив камина, и окно не станет просматриваться лучше. Задёрнув шторы, он коротко кивает сам себе, а затем оборачивается и обнаруживает, что Тони наблюдает за ним с чем-то вроде весёлого интереса в глазах.

— Я не могу брать вещи у незнакомых людей, — вдруг сообщает Тони без видимой причины. — Говард без предупреждения протянул мне горячие сварочные клещи, и я получил ожоги второй степени. — Он пожимает плечами и тускло улыбается Баки. — Я понимаю. У всех нас есть вещи, которые укоренились.

Баки кивает, обозначая улыбку, благодарный за понимание.

Тони опускается на диванчик и закидывает щиколотку на колено, ткань поношенных джинсов туго натягивается на сильных бедрах. В прорехах проглядывает кожа, заставляя Баки испытывать поистине танталовы муки. Тяжело сглотнув, он на мгновение отводит глаза, прежде чем снова взглянуть сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди волос и заметить, что Тони пристально его изучает.

— Так чем ты занимаешься? — внезапно спрашивает Тони, уводя взгляд в сторону. Пальцы пробегают по ткани джинсов, смахивая несуществующие пылинки.

Он нервничает не меньше, чем Баки, _спасибо, господи._

— Работаю в семейном гараже в Бруклине, — объясняет Баки, и губы трогает улыбка от того, как пальцы Тони замирают на секунду, а взгляд возвращается к нему от этих новых подробностей. — Извини, если слегонца притащил мастерскую с собой.

— Порядок. Думаю, ты здорово недооцениваешь количество времени, которое я провожу, покрытый смазкой. — отвечает Тони с мягким смешком, а затем жестом велит Баки продолжать.

— В основном занимаюсь авто подороже, которые притаскивает нам народ, но могу управиться и с развалюхами-драндулетами.

Он изучает Тони, откидывается в кресле и раздвигает ноги, демонстрируя непринуждённость в этой обстановке, — даже если внутри он по-прежнему слегка на нервах. Десятилетия в щупальцах Гидры сделали его не просто убийцей, но и лжецом и шпионом.

Он научен, как манипулировать целью — и внезапно отсекает от себя _эту_ мысль, потому что Тони совершенно точно _не_ цель.

— Я научился собирать двигатель, когда мне было четыре, — говорит тот, и Баки, сморгнув пелену отрешённости, наблюдает неловкую улыбку на нервном лице — усилия Тони, чтобы поддерживать разговор, видны как на ладони. 

— Да? — поощряет Баки, от волнения голос хрипит. Он улыбается, не очень уверенно, но с теплотой, и ему дышится немного свободнее, когда плечи Тони чуть опускаются от ушей. Тони кивает, и Баки улыбается шире. — Какой, ты помнишь?

Тони коротко задумывается, хмурясь и закусив нижнюю губу, и Баки внезапно ударяет осознание, что этот мужчина _весьма_ привлекателен. Острый изгиб скул уступает только линии челюсти; Баки голодно пялится на горло с двигающимся кадыком и задается вопросом, какова на вкус кожа под челюстью, как вдруг слышит своё имя. И звучит оно так, что становится ясно — Тони окликнул его уже несколько раз. 

Он стряхивает рассеянность и устало улыбается: 

— Прости, я не думал отвлекаться, нынче был длинный рабочий день. Обещаю, теперь моё внимание всё для тебя.

Тони пару секунд смотрит так, будто сомневается, верить ли, затем медленно кивает:

— Ладно, окей, я э-э... просто говорил, что это был э... движок джипа, одной из старых военных машин моего от... Говарда. Он разозлился, что я его разобрал, и, ну, не очень хорошо отреагировал.

Баки отмечает внезапно скомканное «отец», заменённое именем, следом фразу «не очень хорошо отреагировал» одновременно с чем-то, что у человека, контролирующего себя хуже, можно было бы назвать вздрагиванием.

Но Тони не вздрагивает — он скалится шире, фальшиво и тревожно, и смеётся, дёрнув плечами. 

— Я должен был подумать получше, прежде чем трогать что-то такое ценное, — произносит он просто, как будто отец, избивающий четырёхлетнего сына за разобранный двигатель, является образцом _разумности._

— Он всегда казался мудаком, — высказывается Баки, застигая Тони врасплох, судя по широко распахнутым глазам и приоткрытым губам. Тони продолжает таращиться, и Баки осклабливается. — Он думал, солнце светит ровнёхонько из задницы Стиви, и ни словечка поперёк бы ему не сказал. И ты _знаешь,_ каков Стиви — уступишь ему дюйм, он отхватит целый грёбаный континент.

Тут Тони прорывает весёлый смех, и Баки жадно глядит, как становятся заметнее тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, как движется горло, и как до чёртиков Тони красив такой — счастливый.

Баки _любит_ это.

В этот миг он решает заставлять Тони смеяться и улыбаться как можно чаще, пока они вместе.

— Боже, хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты скажешь это Стиву в лицо, — произносит Тони с задумчивой улыбкой.

Баки фыркает: 

— Что, по-твоему, я проделывал весь тот год, что мы были вместе, покуда не сверзился с поезда? При каждой возможности напоминал ему, что он тупой мелкий засранец, налетающий с кулаками вместо того, чтобы как следует пораскинуть мозгами, и что он не может помыкать всеми вокруг, пошта полагает себя кругом правым. — Баки смеётся и откидывает волосы со лба. — Должен сказать, мне это было не слишком-то по нутру.

Усмехнувшись, Тони опускает голову.

— Ага, он точно не может.

Они погружаются в уютную тишину, внезапно вспугнутую громким бурчанием в животе Баки, решившим объявить, что пустует с... прошлой ночи? Честно говоря, Баки не взял бы сказать точно.

— Хочешь, закажем еду в номер? Мы должны взять тебе что-нибудь, — бормочет Тони, тут же вставая. 

— Эй, всё путём, я могу обождать до дома, — слабо отбивается Баки, но Тони сует ему в руки меню. Живот завывает призывней, так почему бы и нет?

В итоге он заказывает четыре чизбургера с беконом, порцию картошки фри и пару молочных коктейлей, один с шоколадно-арахисовым маслом, другой кофейный с солёной карамелью.

Они ещё немного треплются о машинах и механизмах, и видах транспортных средств, над которыми им доводилось работать, затем прибывает еда, и Баки нетерпеливо вгрызается в свой первый бургер, замечая при этом, что Тони украдкой поглядывает на другой.

Ухмыляясь, он кусает ещё и лёгким толчком отправляет завёрнутый в фольгу бургер через стол к Тони, следом кофейно-молочный коктейль и кивком указывает на них: 

— Налетай, я заказал слишком много.

Тони разглядывает его, будто подозревая ловушку, а Баки просто жуёт, радостным мычанием одобряя вкус свежих помидоров и бекона.

_Боже,_ еда хороша в будущем.

Тони нерешительно тянется к бургеру, пальцы движутся осторожно, когда он разворачивает его и изучает, прежде чем поднять и откусить. Когда он прижмурившись стонет, Баки расценивает это как успех и широко усмехается: 

— Недурственно, правда?

Тони кивает, и Баки откидывается в кресле, глубокомысленно жуя, наблюдая за ним и потягивая коктейль. Немалая часть его гордится, что он заставил _своего_ саба поесть — это глупо и доминирующе, и он гасит порыв похвалить Тони за то, что тот ест.

Определённо, они ещё не пришли к _этому._

Но, может быть, скоро.

Ему всегда нравилось заботиться о своих сабах, своих друзьях и семье. Он до мозга костей опекун.

В воспоминаниях вспыхивают рыжие волосы, тоненькая балерина заставляет Актив улыбнуться, лучшая из учениц, его единственный друг.

Он заботился и о ней, как только мог в _том_ месте.

— Я только что получил в руки Ягуар SS 100 тридцать шестого года.** С краской настоящая катастрофа, но движок на удивление хорошо сохранился, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Баки поднимает голову, сбрасывает оцепенение воспоминаний и улыбается Тони. 

— Звучит потрясающе, — мурлычет он, — у тебя есть какие-нибудь снимки?

Тони качает головой: 

— Со мной нет, краска действительно в плохом состоянии, и я не хочу позорить его, фотая в таком виде. Но ты можешь прийти посмотреть на него как-нибудь, если захочешь, — скороговоркой выдаёт он и умолкает в явном замешательстве от собственных слов. Мнётся пару мгновений, затем сует бургер в рот, по щекам разливается краска, глаза опущены.

Баки не может согнать с лица ухмылку, потому что, чёрт побери, этот человек _восхитителен._ В самом деле нечестно, что такой привлекательный, умный, милый мужчина почему-то такого низкого мнения о себе.

Он тотчас принимает решение, что без разницы, долго ли, коротко они будут вместе, — он будет нахрен баловать, радовать и _ценить_ этого человека.

— Ладно, а что самое _странное_ тебе попадалось с машинами на работе? — наконец находится Тони.

Баки смешливо хмыкает, но не прохаживается насчёт неуклюжей попытки сменить тему, а просто начинает рассказ о том, как видел винтажный Камаро, притащенный перепуганным пареньком, который взял его покататься, покуда предки были в отъезде, и за городом бесславно съехал на нём в пруд для коров.

— Тони, чтоб я сдох, в бензобаке бултыхалось коровье дерьмо!

Он усмехается, когда Тони, зажмурясь, долго неудержимо хохочет и под конец так смешно обессиленно фыркает, что уже оба принимаются хохотать. Они смеются так, будто уже никогда не перестанут; в конце концов у Баки начинают болеть бока, и становится трудно дышать.

Они медленно успокаиваются. Обмениваясь мягкими ухмылками, приканчивают картошку и коктейли. Баки весело цокает, когда Тони окунает картошку не в свой молочный коктейль, и ни капли не возражает, просто наслаждается румянцем, всё так же покрывающим его щёки.

Баки рассматривает последний бургер и принимает решение против — он приятно сыт и всегда может съесть ещё, когда снова проголодается. Он не хочет, чтобы бургер пропал зазря, поэтому молча предлагает его Тони, который секунду оценивает, прежде чем мотнуть головой.

Он заберёт бургер с собой и отдаст Хэнку, бездомному, живущему в переулке рядом с квартирой Баки.

— Ты... ты собираешься рассказать Стиву об этом?

Баки поднимает взгляд на него, чуть удивлённый:

— О чём? — спрашивает он, сдвинув брови.

Тони как-то неопределённо машет рукой между ними: 

— Об _этом,_ о том, как мы встретились, обо… — он сбивается, тяжело сглатывая, и до Баки внезапно доходит.

— Тони, я не собираюсь рассказывать _никому_ ничего, если ты этого не хочешь. — Тот выглядит _ничуть не_ убежденным, и Баки приходит на ум, что здесь, похоже, кроется что-то серьёзнее банальных разногласий между Тони и Стивом. — Кто ещё... Кто-нибудь знает? Что ты саб, я имею ввиду?

Тони сжимается немного сильнее, на челюсти вздуваются желваки. Он с какой-то отчаянной яростью хмыкает:

— Господи, да _зачем бы_ мне кому-то рассказывать. Уже отстойно, что я оказался сабом, и даже не слишком _хорошим._

Баки чувствует, что сердце разрывается из-за того, с какой с горечью и уничижением Тони говорит о себе и о том, что он саб. В прошлом Баки знавал людей, до краёв наполненных отвращением к себе из-за вещей, которые они не могли контролировать.

Их называли феями и педиками и избивали, если это выплывало наружу, а тех, кто сопротивлялся и пытался требовать уважения, не хватало надолго.

Прочистив горло, Баки чуть подаётся вперёд, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Тони, но тот упорно не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом. Неслышно вздохнув, Баки встряхивает головой, отгоняя досаду подальше: 

— Дорогуша, мне жаль, что ты так думаешь насчёт того, что такое быть сабом, и жаль, что кто-то внушил тебе, будто бы из-за этого ты не достоин уважения, как любой другой человек. Но знай, то, что ты саб, значит для меня примерно то же, что у тебя карие глаза. 

Взгляд Тони искоса скользит по нему, настороженный и озадаченный.

— Это просто часть тебя, Тони, а не ты _весь._ Ты гений, герой и механик, и ты потешно фыркаешь, когда слишком сильно смеёшься, но ничего из этого не определяет тебя, это просто, — он шумно выдыхает, подыскивая слова, — это как ингредиенты в супе. Если бы какой-то исчез или стал другим, ты бы больше не был _собой._ И ты мне нравишься такой, какой есть.

Тони долго испытующе глядит на него, сжав губы. В глазах появляется любопытство и даже что-то вроде надежды. Они большие и блестящие, и Баки подозревает, что тот пытается удержать слёзы, поэтому мягко улыбается и постукивает пальцами по столу, привлекая внимание: 

— Тони, без твоего разрешения я никогда никому ничего не сболтну. Сейчас или впредь то, что мы делаем вместе, только между нами. Я уважаю твоё личное и не собираюсь ни для кого его нарушать.

Тони слабо шмыгает и кивает, глядя в сторону, украдкой вытирая глаза. Баки деликатно отводит взгляд, давая время прийти в себя.

Баки собирает обёртки от еды, комкает в шар и точным броском отправляет через всю комнату в корзину, частично скрытую столом, и ухмыляется, поймав взгляд Тони, полный весёлого недоверия.

— Хочешь испытать меня, чтобы увидеть, что ещё я могу, ага? — поддразнивает он и смеётся, когда Тони выглядит пристыженным и снова краснеет. — Попроси хорошенько, и, может статься, я позволю тебе, — игриво мурлычет он, подмигивая, когда Тони бросает на него быстрый взгляд, просто чтобы увидеть, как румянец станет гуще.

Тони ёрзает на своём диванчике, и Баки, сжалившись, откидывается на спинку и внимательно смотрит. 

— Итак, обсудим, какой будет наша первая сцена? — предлагает он. — Если ты не раздумал поучаствовать в этом со мной.

Тони мотает головой, хотя ещё заметно сомневается, поэтому Баки выжидает, пока тот не поднимет на него глаза, и тогда говорит: 

— Знаешь, мы можем ничего и не делать. Без обид, без обмана, если хочешь уйти, я не буду против. — произносит он, хотя все инстинкты кричат не отпускать саба, ведь он в паре шагов от того, в чём так нуждается его тело.

И всё же он никогда не будет _заставлять_ кого-то быть с ним, того, кто не хочет. Он сполна нахлебался такого дерьма, когда его принуждали. Больше ни в жизнь.

Тони медленно качает головой, прикусив губу, и смотрит на Баки из-под греховно длинных ресниц. 

— Нет, всё нормально, я... Я хочу этого, — в его голосе куда меньше энтузиазма, чем хотелось бы Баки, но, эй, он может с этим работать. По крайней мере, с этого можно начать. 

Наклонив голову, Баки барабанит пальцами по столу, отстранённо слушая скуление сервоприводов, пока рука рекалибруется. 

— Окей, думаю, для наших встреч отель сейчас самое нейтральное место, согласен? 

Тони кивает, и Баки кое-что вспоминает. 

— У тебя в профиле сказано, что ты в этом только один раз, это правда? — с любопытством уточняет он. — Если да, не имею ничего против, просто хочу быть уверенным, что мы сможем спланировать сцену, которая даст всё, что тебе нужно, за раз. Если нет, у меня на примете есть пара-тройка идей; Я просто должен знать, в какую сторону думать. — он сопровождает слова коротким смешком, который срабатывает, вызывая у Тони тень ответной улыбки.

— Я э-э... вначале хотел всего один-единственный раз, — тихо говорит Тони, опустив взгляд, — но… думаю, мне нужно больше. Это было... ха! это продолжалось _какое-то время,_ а потом я вроде как, ну, отведал прелести отказа от Дома.

Тони морщится и отворачивается, словно пытаясь избежать осуждения.

Кривая улыбка расползается по губам Баки, и он цыкает. Взгляд Тони немедленно притягивается к нему.

— Похоже, мы с тобой в одной лодке, — ворчит он и кивает, когда лицо Тони озаряется пониманием. — Прошло несколько десятилетий с тех пор, как я был Домом. — признаётся он. — Какое-то время после Вашингтона я без затей полагал, что это ушло, что я стал нейтрален, — он невесело смеётся, кривя губы, — бессонницу, раздражительность, тревожность и скачущее настроение вроде как легко спутать с ПТСР, и я въехал, что меня ломает без саба, всего полторы недели назад.

— Угу, та же самая сраная лодка, — задумчиво бормочет Тони, пристально изучая его с чем-то вроде осторожной надежды. После кивка Баки Тони делает глубокий вздох, тоже кивает и выдаёт бледную улыбку. — Окей, тогда будем просто видеться так часто, как нам нужно, пока оба не придём в норму?

Баки прикусывает язык — он-то уже осознал, что Тони ему _нравится,_ но судя по оговоркам, тот _очень_ навряд ли готов к чему-то серьёзнее временной связи, которая продлится не дольше, чем будет нужно. Поэтому он утвердительно наклоняет голову и мягко тянет губы в улыбке.

— По мне, звучит славно.

Тони кажется успокоенным, переминаясь на сиденье и медленно кивая. Осваивается с идеей, думает Баки.

— Итак, э-э... Полагаю, ты сказал, у тебя есть _планы,_ так что... Что там у тебя на примете? — тихо спрашивает Тони, уставившись на свои руки и время от времени поглядывая на Баки.

Баки перетекает в чуть более открытую позу, тепло улыбаясь, когда Тони в очередной раз кидает на него взгляд.

— Я думал принести верёвку и попробовать лёгкую обвязку поверх одежды, ну или раздетым настолько, как тебе будет удобно. Я бы сидел, а ты стоял рядом на коленях; я бы хотел накормить тебя с рук и чуток поиграть с волосами, если ты будешь не прочь. Просто дать нам попривыкнуть друг к другу.

От этого Тони хмурится, слегка приоткрыв рот, будто разом растерял все слова. 

— Ты... не хочешь меня натянуть?

Баки не знает, чего в словах Тони больше, замешательства или разочарования, вовремя ловит усмешку, от которой так и дрожат губы, и мотает головой: 

— Ну, не сходу. Мы только начали приглядываться друг к другу, и я не думаю, что это будет впопад.

— Но... как ты собираешься кончить?

Баки приподнимает бровь. Без шуток, он бы хотел как следует потолковать с тем, кто так изгадил представления Тони о доминировании и подчинении.

— Я _не_ собираюсь кончать, — пускается он в объяснения, — не в этом дело. Доминирование и подчинение, по сути, обмен властью. Ты подчиняешься мне и позволяешь делать с тобой то, что я хочу, с пониманием, что ты _тоже_ этого _хочешь._

— Что?.. — безжизненно вылетает у Тони, и Баки чувствует, как внутри глухо ворочается гнев оттого, что кто-то издевался над этим человеком и по-уродски перекроил его взгляды.

— Затея не всегда в том, чтобы натягивать и кончать. Смысл в доверии и заботе друг о друге, — мягко говорит он, с любопытством наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Тони. Тот явно сбит с толку, полон недоверия, и Баки возвращается к мысли, что неплохо бы разузнать, кто же так навредил ему.

Знаете, такой чисто исследовательский интерес.

Тони с заметным трудом сглатывает и медленно кивает: 

— Я… ну, такого я определённо не проделывал никогда, — слабо признается он, — Но я… я бы хотел провести сцену, как ты описал. Это звучит... неплохо.

Баки широко улыбается. 

— Здорово, Тони, я рад слышать, что ты за. Есть что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы добавить или убрать из сцены?

Прикусив губу, Тони издаёт длинное «хм-м-м» и, подняв руку, задумчиво-отстранённо постукивает пальцами по груди там, где по представлениям Баки находится реактор. Баки молчит, не мешая ему размышлять, и тепло улыбается, когда взгляд Тони снова сосредотачивается на нём.

— Я не против веревки, если она не будет слишком туго затянута на груди, — осторожно шепчет Тони, глядя на Баки так, будто ожидая, что его одёрнут.

Баки ободряюще кивает: 

— Без вопросов, мы будем следить за этим по ходу, а если что-то пойдёт не так, поправим.

Тони с минуту глядит на него, затем кивает: 

— Окей, тогда... м-м-м, я не против быть раздетым... может, до белья? — нерешительно предлагает он.

— Об этом я тоже думал, — соглашается Баки, — но опять же, если в какой-то момент поймёшь, что это тебе не по нраву, я хочу, чтобы ты не молчал, а сказал мне, чтобы всё, что мы делаем, было в охотку.

Тони медленно кивает, не сводя с него глаз. 

— Э-э... угу, окей, — бормочет он по-прежнему неуверенно. — Я... э-э... меня никогда не кормили с рук, так что... полагаю, это неплохо? Звучит интересно, — он неловко дёргает углами рта.

Баки улыбается и кивает: 

— Это приятно и славно, думаю, ты оценишь.

— Я... так что ты собираешься делать, пока я буду есть и просто... сидеть там? — в любопытстве Тони отчётливо звучит сомнение, что Баки на самом деле интересен такой расклад.

— Собираюсь поиграть с твоими волосами и поворковать с тобой, чтобы полюбоваться на симпатичный румянец на твоих щеках и поглядеть, пойдёт ли он дальше, — Баки отвечает честно и самую малость игриво, ухмыляясь, когда Тони краснеет и уводит взгляд в сторону.

— Хм-м... Ага, ладно, — бормочет Тони, с несмелой улыбкой мельком глянув на него из-под длинных тёмных ресниц.

— Ага? — переспрашивает Баки, счастливо улыбаясь. — Замётано! — Он смотрит на свой телефон, затем снова на Тони: — Итак, хочешь снова свидеться здесь? Скажем, в пятницу вечером?

Тони берёт свой телефон впервые с момента, как Баки переступил порог, минуту хмуро пролистывает, затем кивает:

— Ага, годится. Семь, окей? — предлагает он, взглянув на Баки.

Баки кивает, и Тони ещё с минуту тычет в экран, прежде чем отложить телефон в сторону и с осторожной улыбкой слабо спросить: 

— Полагаю, на этом всё?

— Если только ты не намерен сидеть здесь и обсуждать, какой движок лучше, феррари или ламборгини, то да, я бы сказал, можно закругляться на сегодня. — поддразнивает он, усмехаясь, когда Тони смеется, и чувствуя себя победителем.

Он быстро обнаруживает, что ему нравится заставлять Тони улыбаться и смеяться.

— Так мы проторчим тут всю ночь! — восклицает Тони с ухмылкой. — Может, предадимся жарким дебатам в другой раз.

Баки многообещающе осклабливается и внезапно понимает, что оба наклонились через маленький столик друг к другу, улыбаются и смотрят в глаза. Прокашлявшись, он прощально кивает и отталкивается от стола, вновь улыбаясь, когда Тони встаёт одновременно с ним.

— Я просто, наверное, провожу тебя, — бормочет Тони скорее сам для себя.

Они подходят к двери, и Баки приостанавливается, колеблясь между тем, чтобы просто уйти или попытать счастья с тем, чего ему хочется с первой встречи в офисе Тони. Полуобернувшись, он спрашивает с тихим немного нервным смешком:

— Слушай, если я попрошу чуток потискаться, это не чересчур?

Брови Тони взлетают, он выглядит донельзя удивленным, но, к радости Баки, кивает и подступает ближе. Руки Баки инстинктивно распахиваются, а после скользят по спине Тони, одна — вверх до самого затылка, другая о! так мягко ложится на поясницу, притягивая.

Тони на миг деревенеет, а потом растворяется в Баки, крепко обхватывая за талию, словно боясь развалиться, если Баки отпустит.

Баки ничего не может поделать с тем, как дышит запахом Тони, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы. Богатый аромат всего, что тот использует, тёплый и очень вкусный, и Баки, больше не сдерживаясь, теснее прижимает Тони к себе и дышит ещё глубже.

Тони издает мягкий неясный звук и прячет лицо на его широкой груди, безвольное отяжелевшее тело в руках Баки.

Боже, он бы всё отдал, чтобы остаться так навсегда.

И всё же в конце концов он отстраняется и улыбается Тони, легко пробежав пальцами по горячим от румянца щекам, прежде чем опустить руки.

— До скорой встречи, — обещает он, — если к тому времени надумаешь что-нибудь изменить в сцене, просто черкни мне и дай знать.

Тони кивает, его руки задерживаются на боках Баки, глаза немного остекленевшие. Баки так и подмывает поцеловать его, и он понимает, что пора _уходить._

— Свидимся, — мурлычет он напоследок, толкает дверь и удаляется по коридору. Звук закрывающейся двери доносится только тогда, когда он ступает в лифт.

Всю ночь с его лица не сходит улыбка.


	2. Chapter 2

И снова Тони появляется на месте на пару часов раньше.

Всё равно в мастерской ничего не выходило, он только беспокойно перескакивал с одного на другое так, что даже Дубина принялся озабоченно жужжать на него.

Как бы там ни было, поездка в отель _слегка_ отвлекает, даже если всё скоро закончится.

Он регистрируется, оставляет дополнительную ключ-карту на стойке и пытается побороть паранойю. Он бронировал номер на вымышленное имя, и никто не смотрит на него дважды, пока он идёт к лифту.

Вероятно потому, что он натянул потёртые джинсы и видавшую виды футболку с лого музыкальной группы; от Тони Старка никто не ждёт появления в дешёвом шмотье.

И он _знает,_ что здесь не болтают — это оправдывает непомерно раздутую цену, при том, что отель точно не лучший в городе. В действительности, это говорит больше о других отелях Нью-Йорка, чем об этом конкретном, но дело не в этом, а в том, что у Тони нет объективных причин быть параноиком.

Тем не менее, его никак не отпустит, сколько бы он ни напоминает себе, что даже если кто-то его и узнает, всё равно не угадает правду и тем более не поверит в неё. Шанс на это стремится к нолю. Что Тони Старк здесь, чтобы встретиться с человеком, который, вполне возможно, стал его новым Домом и который, ах да, совершенно точно убил его родителей, пусть не по своей воле.

Тони сам едва верит в это, и он _живет в этом._

Он даже не может решить, во что верится меньше: что он _вообще_ наконец-то смог найти нового Дома, или что это _Баки Барнс._ Может, он и отпустил свой гнев некоторое время назад — после того, как изрядно надрался и долго гневно и с жаром изливал душу Пеппер и Роуди, но это всё равно... странно.

До жути странно.

И остаётся ещё как минимум двадцатипроцентная вероятность, что всё это какая-то тщательно спланированная ловушка.

Как только он оказывается в номере, то вроде как немного досадует, что появился так рано, потому что здесь не на чем сосредоточиться. Просто стандартный безликий отельный номер, в котором ничто не может отвлечь от нервозной пустоты в животе, разрастающейся с каждой секундой.

Ему нужно это сделать, он знает, что должен. Пока что головные боли становятся только хуже, и трудно сказать, тревожность и бессонница больше связаны с отказом от Дома, или с тем, что с каждым днём он всё сильнее загоняется из-за этого.

Тони бродит по номеру кругами от небольшой гостиной до крошечного стола у окна и до королевских размеров кровати, трогает и переставляет все бутылочки с туалетными принадлежностями, думая, что зря принял душ перед тем, как покинуть пентхаус: сейчас он мог бы занять себя. Теперь ему остаётся только нервничать.

Он снял номер на все выходные, потому что хотя последний раз был довольно давно, он помнит, как это происходит. Более чем вероятно, когда всё закончится, он останется в синяках, больным и помятым, с ненавистью к себе, и точно будет рад иметь в запасе день или два на отлежаться, прежде чем придётся освободить комнату.

Само собой, в переписке и во время их последней встречи Баки не демонстрировал ничего, кроме внимательности и доброты, но Тони определённо не раз видел, как кто-то полностью менялся будто по щелчку, переключаясь в режим Дома.

К чёрту, они с Таем были _приятелями._ Конечно, Тай всегда был немного козлом, но никакого сравнения с тем, как он повёл себя, став Домом Тони.

Когда понял, какой Тони _никчёмный_ саб.

Вопрос времени, когда Баки тоже это поймет. Предположительно, он довольно сообразительный парень, и Тони не может представить, чтобы это заняло много времени. И тогда Тони непременно узнает, что на самом деле его ждёт. 

Видимо, он настолько увлёкся беспокойным кружением, что потерял счёт времени, потому что когда в дверь негромко стучат, он едва не запинается о собственные ноги. Быстрый взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке подтверждает, что ага, уже шесть часов.

Прежде чем он отмирает, чтобы ответить на стук, или, может быть, по-быстрому выброситься в окно, — он ещё не решил! — слышится звук открывающейся двери.

Теперь не сбежать.

Не чувствуя ног, Тони бредёт в маленький холл, надеясь, что по нему не видно, что он нервничает едва не до тошноты, и вот Баки, завис прямо в дверном проеме. Тони не может сказать, лучше ему или хуже оттого, что тот, кажется, тоже слегка не в своей тарелке.

Не успев одёрнуть себя или придумать для приветствия _что-то получше,_ Тони выдаёт:

— Человек столетия? Правда? Разве это не самую малость чересчур очевидно?

Баки доли секунды выглядит обескураженным, а затем тихо насмешливо хмыкает, отбивая: 

— Твоё имя пользователя — _Железный человек!_

Тони не может сдержать ухмылку, узел в груди немного ослабевает. Безуспешно пытаясь совладать с лицом, он уточняет: 

— Я и _есть_ Железный Человек.

В итоге оба тихо посмеиваются, хотя в сущности это не настолько смешно, а затем Тони прилагает все силы, чтобы нервно не ёрзать, пока у них завязывается какой-то неимоверно картонный вежливый разговор ни о чём. 

Когда Баки предлагает «сесть и расслабиться», Тони может только кивнуть, потому что он в самом деле не знает, чего от него ждут, но сидеть и расслабляться кажется... подозрительно лёгким.

Тем не менее, он следует за Баки в гостиную, где с любопытством наблюдает, как тот передвигает кресло, задёргивает шторы и вообще устраивается поудобнее, одновременно _явно_ обеспечивая себе максимально возможное тактическое преимущество. Довольно забавное зрелище, особенно учитывая, каким гордым собой он выглядит после всего. Но Тони всё равно чувствует, как к щекам приливает тепло, когда Баки оглядывается и ловит его за наблюдением.

— Я не могу брать вещи у незнакомых людей, — признается Тони прежде, чем успевает осознать, _что_ собирается сказать.

Отчего-то он ловит себя на настоящем беспокойстве о том, что Баки может ошибочно принять его слова за осуждение, хотя это совершенно не так. Тони лучше чем кто-либо способен оценить толику здоровой паранойи. Однако Баки выглядит слегка озадаченным, а не убеждённым, и Тони снова обнаруживает, что говорит, не задумываясь:

— Говард без предупреждения протянул мне горячие сварочные клещи, и я получил ожоги второй степени. — Уже много _лет_ он никому не говорил этого. Пожимает плечами, надеясь, что в этом есть хоть _немного_ смысла, безрадостно кривит губы и подытоживает: — Я понимаю. У всех нас есть вещи, которые укоренились.

Однако Баки кивает, слегка улыбнувшись, и Тони наконец отпускает достаточно, чтобы он мог осесть на диванчик.

Похоже, Баки не шутил, говоря, что хочет всё обсудить, и это... немного сбивает с толку.

Тони приходит мысль, от которой в груди что-то смерзается: что, если Баки ещё не решил, хочет ли он связываться со всем этим. Хочет ли он связываться с _Тони._

Тони сопротивляется желанию нервно поёрзать. Вместо этого заставляет себя перевести взгляд на Баки и обнаруживает, что тот даже не смотрит на него. Это дает Тони возможность изучать его какое-то время, и он невольно думает, что у Баки тоже усталый вид. Также за запахами чересчур выдраенного номера и одеколона Баки, — довольно хорошего, надо признать, — Тони улавливает, он мог бы _поклясться,_ слабый запах моторной смазки.

Когда Баки перехватывает его взгляд, Тони опускает глаза и принимается теребить прореху на колене джинсов, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что бы такого сказать. Выбор в итоге падает на беспроигрышное: 

— Так чем ты занимаешься?

По мнению Тони, это уже вполне себе качественная вежливая болтовня, и он серьёзно намерен выяснить, почему продолжает чуять моторную смазку. Он почти уверен, что это не от него; ему становится лучше от того, что он не покидал дом, обляпанный всевозможными моторными жидкостями.

— Работаю в семейном гараже в Бруклине, — говорит Баки. Тони снова скользит по нему быстрым взглядом и замечает, как губы того кривятся в веселье. Похоже, внезапный всплеск интереса Тони не такой незаметный, как он надеялся. — Извини, если слегонца притащил мастерскую с собой.

От этого Тони _вынужден_ выдохнуть тихий смешок, потому что Баки и понятия не имеет, насколько он _очень даже_ не против. 

— Порядок. Думаю, ты здорово недооцениваешь количество времени, которое я провожу, покрытый смазкой. — отзывается он и резковато машет Баки рукой, чтобы не умолкал.

— В основном занимаюсь авто подороже, которые притаскивает нам народ, но могу управиться и с развалюхами-драндулетами. — продолжает тот, откидываясь в кресле почти вальяжно, и если от вида, как при этом джинсы обтягивают крепкие бедра, Тони немного _теряет нить разговора,_ ну, он всего лишь человек.

— Я научился собирать двигатель, когда мне было четыре. — Выжав улыбку, Тони пробует подхватить разговор, потому что двигатели кажутся гораздо более лёгкой темой для обсуждения, чем причина, зачем они здесь собрались, и потому что он почти _всегда_ рад поговорить о двигателях.

— Да? — переспрашивает Баки с тёплой улыбкой, и Тони кивает, чувствуя, что начинает расслабляться. Особенно когда Баки улыбается шире и направляет:

— Какой, ты помнишь?

Тони на секунду прикусывает губу, пытаясь выудить из памяти точную модель, а затем признается:

— Это был джип Виллис сорок третьего года выпуска, но я не могу вспомнить, MA или MБ. Но _ты-то,_ наверное, помнишь, у них у всех был… 

Он обрывает себя, внезапно сообразив, что спрашивать человека с серьёзными проблемами с памятью о том, что тот _помнит,_ это типа очень хреновый ход, и он уже собирается извиниться, когда понимает, что Баки... кажется, подзавис.

— Баки? — нерешительно пробует он и, _о боже,_ он серьёзно надеется, что не отправил того в какой-то виток воспоминаний. Они так никогда ни к чему не придут, если у кого-то будет срыв каждый раз, когда они пытаются встретиться, и, самое главное, Тони будет чувствовать себя величайшей задницей на планете. — Баки?

Тони вот-вот начнёт капитально паниковать, потому что тот молча сверлит точку левее его уха тяжёлым немигающим взглядом. Но тут Баки сам вытаскивает себя оттуда.

— Прости, я не думал отвлекаться, нынче был длинный рабочий день. Обещаю, теперь моё внимание всё для тебя.

Его улыбка выглядит усталой, но Тони не убеждён, что не ляпнул что-то не то. Или что не треплется слишком много, потому что во всём всегда, как правило, определённо виноват некий Тони. Но Баки продолжает смотреть на него так, будто ждёт продолжения, а Тони никогда не умел заткнуться.

— Ладно, окей. — Тони возобновляет рассказ, решив в этот раз опустить любые подробности о войне. — Я э-э... просто говорил, что это был э... движок джипа, одной из старых военных машин моего от... Говарда. Он разозлился, что я его разобрал, и, ну, не очень хорошо отреагировал. — Вот дерьмо, по-хорошему, ему вообще не стоило рассказывать _ни одну_ из этих историй, но уже поздно давать задний ход, поэтому он пожимает плечами и пытается изобразить беззаботный смех, решив идти до конца. — Я должен был подумать получше, прежде чем трогать что-то такое ценное. 

Да что за дерьмо-то, Говарда тоже, наверняка, не стоило упоминать, зачем он вообще это _сделал,_ его вообще не прикалывают разговоры о Говарде, и, насколько он может судить, они тут подчёркнуто _не_ обсуждают слона-убийцу в комнате, _зачем_ он вообще...

— Он всегда казался мудаком, — высказывается Баки, махом обрывая ход мыслей Тони и заставляя его натурально приоткрыть рот в изумлении, потому что это точно было _последним,_ что он ожидал услышать.

Судя по тому, как Стив всегда говорил о Говарде, Тони вроде как полагал, что все думают так же. Что Говард был выдающимся и великим и далее по списку, и определённо куда лучшим человеком, чем Тони.

Баки ухмыляется, будто угадав, о чём думает Тони, и добивает: 

— Он думал, солнце светит ровнёхонько из задницы Стиви, и ни словечка поперёк бы ему не сказал. И ты знаешь, каков Стиви — уступишь ему дюйм, он отхватит целый грёбаный континент.

Это вызывает у Тони невольный смех — _настоящий!_ — и напряжение действительно отпускает, когда он откидывается на спинку, выдыхая: 

— Боже, хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты скажешь это Стиву в лицо.

Фыркнув, Баки спрашивает:

— Что, по-твоему, я проделывал весь тот год, что мы были вместе, покуда не сверзился с поезда? При каждой возможности напоминал ему, что он тупой мелкий засранец, налетающий с кулаками вместо того, чтобы как следует пораскинуть мозгами, и что он не может помыкать всеми вокруг, пошта полагает себя кругом правым. — Он смеётся, пробегая пальцами по распущенным волосам, что _тоже_ вовсе не отвлекает Тони, и заканчивает: — Должен сказать, мне это было не слишком-то по нутру.

Тони опускает голову, чувствуя, что на лице прочно обосновалась улыбка.

— Ага, он точно не может.

Они замолкают, и Тони не может понять, неловко ли это. Это и близко не настолько неловко, как могло и _должно_ было быть. Вдобавок, изрядное облегчение приносит мысль, что они в состоянии говорить лично, без помощи гаджетов. Если, конечно, Тони не поймает ещё одну паническую атаку. В их последнюю встречу он полностью облажался, но сегодня справляется лучше. Определенно помогло то, что он _ожидал,_ что в дверь войдёт Баки.

Может, они действительно справятся с этой задачей, и Тони не кончит тем, что свихнётся после отказа от Дома.

Хрупкое равновесие мыслей осыпается от громкого — даже Тони слышно — взрыкивания живота Баки. Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, он понимает, что если Баки сегодня работал, то, вероятно, пришёл сразу сюда.

— Хочешь, закажем еду в номер? Мы должны взять тебе что-нибудь, — настаивает Тони, поднимаясь, чтобы взять меню на маленьком столе.

— Эй, всё путём, я могу обождать до дома, — Баки пытается возражать, но его желудок выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы зарычать ещё громче, поэтому Тони просто задирает бровь и призывно трясёт перед ним меню.

В итоге Баки заказывает поразительное количество еды для человека, только что утверждавшего, что вовсе не голоден, и Тони даже не сдерживает самодовольную ухмылку.

Пока они ждут заказ, разговор на удивление легко продолжается, и у Тони мелькает непрошенная мысль, что это фигово, — не могут же они говорить о машинах всё время. Ему _нравится_ говорить о машинах, и, надо сказать, в его жизни не так много людей, с кем он мог бы вот так поупарываться на всю эту тему.

Раздаётся стук в дверь, и Тони снова вскакивает, чтобы открыть, полагая, что это меньшее, что он может сделать для Баки, которого, хоть и ненамеренно, вытащил сюда прямо с работы.

Когда еда разложена на кофейном столике между ними, Тони мимолётно досадует, что не заказал ничего для себя. Всё пахнет заманчиво, и он внезапно вспоминает, что весь день слишком нервничал, чтобы поесть.

Или даже всю прошлую ночь.

Остаётся надеяться, что его желудок по чужому примеру не начнёт требовательно завывать.

Внезапно Баки с ухмылкой толкает к нему через стол бургер и вдогонку кофейно-молочный коктейль — конечно, от него не укрылось, как Тони ел этот бургер глазами.

— Налетай, я заказал слишком много.

Тони почти уверен, что его подозрение отражается на лице, потому что если аппетит Баки хоть сколько-нибудь похож на Стивов, он без труда может смести четыре бургера. Но пахнет в самом деле весьма хорошо. И Тони захотел попробовать тот молочный коктейль с солёной карамелью и кофе с той минуты, как про него услышал.

Не до конца верится, что здесь нет какого-то подвоха, но разрешение Баки выглядело вполне искренним, и он определённо _не похож_ на того, кто просто ждёт возможности ударом отбросить руку Тони и посмеяться.

Между тем Баки с видимым наслаждением раз за кусает свой бургер, и Тони сдаётся.

Когда он тянется и берёт бургер, его движения ещё нерешительны, но как только разворачивает фольгу, его захватывает аромат бекона с плавленым сыром, и Тони забывает обо всём, кроме планирования угла атаки.

Первый же укус заставляет его упоённо застонать и, чёрт возьми, он отзывает назад всё нелестное, что успел подумать об этом отеле — их кухня с лихвой компенсирует всё.

Когда он снова выныривает в настоящее, наблюдающий за ним Баки одобряет с усмешкой: 

— Недурственно, правда?

Тони может только кивнуть, потому что это _истинно_ так.

Оба продолжают жевать, и в наступившем молчании беспокойство Тони снова поднимает голову.

— Я только что получил в руки Ягуар SS 100 тридцать шестого года. — заговаривает он в попытке отвлечься и прерывается, чтобы глотнуть на пробу молочный коктейль. — С краской настоящая катастрофа, но движок на удивление хорошо сохранился, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Звучит потрясающе, — отзывается Баки, взглянув на него. Усмешка снова трогает его лицо, и оно удивительным образом из сосредоточенно-задумчивого превращается в светящееся. Он будто становится моложе, не таким уставшим от жизни, и Тони, похоже, слегка залипает, потому что почти скучает по ней, когда Баки спрашивает: — У тебя есть какие-нибудь снимки?

— Со мной нет, краска действительно в _плохом_ состоянии, и я не хочу позорить его, фотая в таком виде. — мотнув головой, оправдывается Тони, и внезапно для самого себя предлагает: — Но ты можешь прийти посмотреть на него как-нибудь, если захочешь. — Он чувствует, как глаза широко раскрываются, как только слова вылетают из его рта, но он очевидно имел ввиду именно это, потому что не в его правилах предлагать людям заглянуть в гараж только из _вежливости._

Так что он не берёт слова обратно, но при этом не может придумать, что ещё сказать, и после пары провальных попыток решает, что будет лучше сосредоточиться на поедании бургера. Что он и делает, опустив глаза и _сильно_ надеясь, что охвативший лицо жар не проявится внешне.

— Ладно, — едва проглотив кусок, он скорее пробует снова, надеясь, что если продолжит трепаться, они не завязнут на месте. — А что самое странное тебе попадалось с машинами на работе? 

Когда он рискует поднять взгляд, его встречает понимающая ухмылка Баки, словно тот раскусил замысел Тони. Но говорит Баки только:

— Дай-ка расскажу, каким дерьмом обернулась одна увеселительная поездочка.

Под конец Тони одолевает хохот, и он едва не валится со своего диванчика от описания бедного испуганного подростка, загнавшего классический Камаро своих родителей не куда-то, а в пруд для коров.

— Тони, чтоб я сдох, — говорит Баки сквозь смех, — в бензобаке бултыхалось коровье дерьмо!

— О, боже мой, _нет,_ — обессиленно хрипит Тони и при попытке глотнуть воздуха издаёт настолько нелепый носовой звук, что смех разбирает уже обоих. Он сгибается пополам, держась за живот и совсем задыхаясь, и даже не может _вспомнить,_ когда в последний раз так сильно смеялся.

Видимо, потому, что с тех пор прошло слишком много времени, но Тони отмахивается от этой мысли.

Они до нелепого долго не могут окончательно успокоиться. Время от времени у Тони вырывается хихиканье, когда он приканчивает свой бургер и нацеливается на картошку фри, пока Баки не умял её всю.

Не задумываясь, Тони наклоняется через стол, намеренный макнуть пару кусочков картошки в чужой коктейль, но когда замирает, чтобы взглянуть на Баки, тот улыбается как ни в чём не бывало. Тони выполняет задуманное и со счастливым стоном суёт картошку в рот. 

— О да, картошка фри в шоколаде с арахисовым маслом _намного_ лучше, чем она же с солёной карамелью, — вещает он так серьёзно, будто комментирует сверхважное открытие, и берёт ещё немного картошки, чтобы повторить опыт.

Как только с едой покончено, — за исключением последнего бургера, от которого он, прислушавшись к себе, отказался, — Тони с удовлетворённым вздохом снова откидывается на спинку и тихо иронически фыркает от ощущения, что лицо в прямом смысле болит от улыбки. 

Без отвлекающих манёвров типа еды или болтовни о машинах с неприятной ясностью чувствуется, как тревоги и опасения, которые с таким трудом удалось отогнать, вновь напоминают о себе, набухая в груди и за зубами. 

— Ты... ты собираешься рассказать Стиву об этом? — в конце-концов он не удерживается от вопроса, преследующего его с тех пор, как он пересёкся со Стивом и сообразил, что чёрт возьми да, это же Стивов наипервейший друг сидит напротив, и, вполне может статься, что Дом, спешащий слить газетчикам свеженький жареный факт, окажется не _единственным,_ о чём ему нужно беспокоиться.

Баки слегка озадаченно хмурится:

— О чём?

Тони бессмысленно взмахивает рукой между ними и поясняет: 

— Об этом, о том, как мы встретились, обо… — ... _мне_ , не может он вытолкнуть из себя, вместо этого сухо сглатывает и опускает глаза. 

— Тони, я не собираюсь рассказывать никому ничего, если ты этого не хочешь. — обещает Баки и, конечно же, это _звучит_ искренне, но Тони уже слышал такое. Плавали, знаем. Видимо, его скептицизм отражается на лице, потому что тот садится немного ровнее и спрашивает: — Кто ещё... Кто-нибудь знает? Что ты саб, я имею ввиду?

Тони саркастически фыркает, внутренне корчась; ему становится неожиданно легко и пусто перед лицом неизбежной _правды._

— Господи, да _зачем_ бы мне кому-то рассказывать. — с отчаянной злой насмешкой выплёвывает он сквозь сжатые зубы, по-прежнему глядя в пол. — Уже отстойно, что я оказался сабом, и даже не слишком _хорошим._

Потому что это реальная проблема, ведь так? Ещё одна вещь, которую Тони не в состоянии делать нормально.

Предполагается, что это должно быть _инстинктивным._

Конечно, он достаточно саб, чтобы пойти вразнос, отказавшись от Дома, но недостаточно саб, чтобы быть на этом поле хорошим. Он не подчиняется приказам, ненавидит, когда ему говорят, что и когда делать, огрызается и дерзит, и, честно, его уже по горло достало получать за всё это, потому что сейчас можно поспорить на что угодно, что он _никогда_ не освоит эту науку.

Лишь вопрос времени, когда Баки тоже это поймет. Когда ему придётся жаловаться на это _кому-то._

У Тони все основания полагать, что Мстители, вероятно, никогда не попросят его вернуться. Не после истории с Альтроном. Но остаётся микроскопичесий шанс, за который Тони цепляется всякий раз, когда начинает тонуть в одиночестве своей большой пустой Башни.

И даже этот нано-шанс будет потерян, как только они узнают правду.

В конце концов, Тони видел свой профайл. Неустойчивый, зацикленный на себе, ходячее пособие по нарциссизму, и последним штрихом прибавьте к этому списку _сабмиссивный и в этом напрочь отстойный._

По крайней мере, ему не придется беспокоиться о том, что они раззвонят всему миру. Возможно.

Ему кажется, что Баки пытается поймать его взгляд, и смотрит исключительно вниз, чтобы не видеть осуждения на лице у того. Или жалости.

В этот момент Тони не может решить, что хуже.

Со стороны Баки доносится тихий вздох, и Тони чуть дёргается — вот оно! — но заговаривает тот на удивление мягким голосом:

— Дорогуша, мне жаль, что ты так думаешь насчёт того, что такое быть сабом, и жаль, что кто-то внушил тебе, будто бы из-за этого ты не достоин уважения, как любой другой человек. Но знай, то, что ты саб, значит для меня примерно то же, что у тебя карие глаза.

Тони невольно кидает на него взгляд, который, должно быть, полон замешательства. Он пытается понять, это вроде как оскорбление? Потому что если так, это точно что-то новое.

Так проще, чем думать, что Баки _извиняется,_ будто бы может знать, какого уважения _заслуживает_ Тони. Миленько, но Тони не позволит себе попасться на эту удочку.

Тем более, Баки продолжает говорить с почти пугающей убеждённостью, серо-стальные глаза серьёзны, будто ему отчего-то невероятно важно, чтобы Тони _поверил._

— Это просто часть тебя, Тони, — настаивает он, — а не ты весь. Ты гений, герой и механик, и ты потешно фыркаешь, когда слишком сильно смеёшься, но ничто из этого не определяет тебя, это просто... это как ингредиенты в супе. Если бы какой-то исчез или стал другим, ты бы больше не был собой. И ты мне нравишься такой, какой есть.

Тони ничего не может поделать с тем, что пристально на него пялится, про себя потерянно повторяя _«ингредиенты в супе»._

А затем, к своему крайнему смущению, чувствует себя немного растроганным. Просто это, наверное, самая приятная вещь, которую кто-либо когда-либо с такой подкупающей прямотой говорил о нём, а ведь Баки едва его знает.

Баки может судить о нём разве что по новостям, которые в последнее время точно не были лестными, или, возможно, со слов Стива. И Тони с трудом верится, что второй источник тоже особенно положительно отзывался о нём.

— Тони, без твоего разрешения я никогда никому ничего не сболтну. — с мягкой улыбкой говорит Баки, постукивая пальцами по столу, пока Тони продолжает безмолвно таращиться. — Сейчас или впредь то, что мы делаем вместе, только между нами. Я уважаю твоё личное и не собираюсь ни для кого его нарушать.

И тут план Тони _не_ поддаваться эмоциям летит в тартарары. Остаётся только надеяться, что его жалкое сопение не будет слишком громким, и он под видом кивка скорее прижимает подбородок к груди.

Блядский боже, он даже не помнит, когда в последний раз кого-то _вообще_ заботила сохранность его частной жизни, и даже неважно, заметит ли Баки, как он украдкой вытирает плечом внезапно повлажневшие глаза. Уж лучше так, чем _залиться слезами._

Когда он рискует снова взглянуть на Баки, тот не смотрит на него, занятый собиранием мусора со стола в один большой шар, который безошибочным движением швыряет в ведро в углу.

Тони совсем не уверен, что Баки с его места видно ведро, и ничего не может поделать с тем, как в нём мгновенно включается заинтересованность, насколько должно быть отточено улучшенное мышление Баки и мышечный контроль, и сможет ли Тони уговорить его повторить это с большим количеством препятствий...

— Хочешь испытать меня, чтобы увидеть, что ещё я могу, ага? — веселится Баки, прерывая размышления Тони, и смеётся, когда Тони неловко улыбается, чувствуя, как щёки в который раз вспыхивают. — Попроси хорошенько, и, может статься, я позволю тебе, — поддразнивает он и подмигивает, когда Тони снова кидает на него взгляд.

Проклятье, Тони в точности знает, что не краснел так уже много лет, и всё же вот он — с горящим лицом ёрзает на сиденье просто потому, что объективно привлекательный человек подмигнул ему своими дурацкими распрекрасными глазами.

Тони спасен от необходимости придумать на это реальный, внятный ответ, потому что Баки откидывается на спинку кресла и спрашивает:

— Итак, обсудим, какой будет наша первая сцена? Если ты не раздумал поучаствовать в этом со мной.

В животе что-то чуть-чуть обрывается, но не так ужасно, как ожидалось. Тони кивает, пытаясь нервно сглотнуть, и пристально смотрит на Баки.

— Знаешь, мы можем ничего и не делать. — произносит тот, и окей, видимо, Тони не преуспел в том, чтобы как следует скрыть свои опасения. — Без обид, без обмана, если хочешь уйти, я не буду против, — продолжает Баки прежним убеждённым мягким голосом, будто _вправду имеет это ввиду._

Как будто _не_ взбесится, если Тони передумает, и окажется, что Баки потратил всё это время впустую.

Тони на секунду прикусывает губу: бессмысленно отрицать, что большая его часть по-прежнему хочет оказаться как можно дальше от всех этих невозможных вещей, потому что Баки не должен быть _приятным_ или _привлекательным,_ и, хуже того, он определенно не должен быть _Баки Барнсом._

Когда Тони собирается с духом глянуть на Баки, тот продолжает наблюдать за ним яркими умными глазами, и Тони обнаруживает, что бубнит: 

— Нет, всё нормально, я... — _Как по-детски!_ — Я хочу этого.

Вышло не так уверенно, как надеялся Тони, но всё же достаточно сносно, потому что Баки кивает, продолжая задумчиво постукивать металлическими пальцами по столу.

Тони едва различает механическое жужжание мельчайших движущихся частей, и это странным образом успокаивает.

— Окей, думаю, что для наших встреч отель сейчас самое нейтральное место, согласен? — спрашивает Баки, и Тони быстро кивает.

В общем, как он и предполагал. Именно потому он на этой неделе предложил в первую очередь отель: он подумал, что Баки будет некомфортно в Башне Старка после того, как тот узнал, что встречается с её владельцем. Отель куда нейтральнее, и при определённой доле везения Тони в какой-то момент перестанет дёргаться и параноить насчёт него.

— У тебя в профиле сказано, что ты в этом только один раз, это правда? — интересуется Баки, и какое-то время Тони может только бестолково моргать, потому что напрочь забыл, что указывал это. — Если да, не имею ничего против, просто хочу быть уверенным, что мы сможем спланировать сцену, которая даст всё, что тебе нужно, за раз. Если нет, у меня на примете есть пара-тройка идей; Я просто должен знать, в какую сторону думать. — продолжает Баки и вишенкой негромко смеётся, на что растерянному Тони удается ответить слабой улыбкой.

— Я э-э... вначале хотел только один-единственный раз, но... — выдавливает Тони, и умолкает, когда слова застревают в перехваченном горле.

Ему смутно слышится голос Говарда, требующий _не проявлять слабости и не признавать ошибок._ Тони никогда не был в восторге от этого совета, и тем более не хочет слышать его сейчас.

Он зашёл уже так далеко! С тем же успехом он мог бы признаться, что откладывал слишком долго, чтобы теперь можно было исправить всё быстро и просто.

— Думаю, мне нужно больше, — сознаётся Тони, непрерывно ненавидя себя за _слабость,_ — Это было... ха! это продолжалось _какое-то время,_ а потом я вроде как, ну, отведал прелести отказа от Дома.

Ну вот, Тони вывалил свой секрет, и всё, что теперь остаётся — постараться не съёжиться в ожидании приговора.

Баки вполголоса хмыкает, но звучит это скорее весело, чем раздражённо, и когда Тони поднимает на него настороженный взгляд, тот кривится в непонятной усмешке.

— Похоже, мы с тобой в одной лодке, — фыркает Баки, когда Тони встречается с ним глазами. Тони чувствует, как лицо начинает вытягиваться в замешательстве, а затем до него доходит.

 _О._ Окей, может быть, Тони тут не единственный, кому это нужно, и эта мысль несколько утешает.

Будто отзываясь на его мысли, Баки рассказывает:

— Прошло несколько десятилетий с тех пор, как я был Домом. Какое-то время после Вашингтона я без затей полагал, что это ушло, что я стал нейтрален, — у него вырывается горький смешок, и Тони чувствует, как под рёбрами стискивает, потому что он, чёрт возьми, как никто понимает это желание, — бессонницу, раздражительность, тревожность и скачущее настроение вроде как легко спутать с ПТСР, и я въехал, что меня ломает без саба, всего полторы недели назад.

— Угу, та же самая сраная лодка, — заключает Тони и, _Иисусе,_ он наивно считал, что у _него_ всё плохо. Он-то хотя бы _знал,_ что с собой делает, и он барахтается в этом дерьме всего _пару лет._

У Баки уже несколько _десятков лет_ не было саба, и думать об этом натурально ужасно, потому что после всего этого он определенно заслуживает кого-то получше, чем _Тони._

Что, если Тони _недостаточно хорош?_ Он довольно дерьмовый саб, и будет неудивительно, если его окажется недостаточно, чтобы помочь кому-то, кто действительно переживает отказ.

Но он также помнит, каким выглядел Баки, когда вошёл в офис на прошлой неделе, — нервным и измученным примерно так же, как ощущал себя Тони, — Тони _наизусть_ знает этот список симптомов. Если Баки думает, что Тони может помочь, что ж, он попробует.

Поэтому он делает глубокий вдох, выдаёт улыбку, как может, и говорит: 

— Окей, тогда будем просто видеться так часто, как нам нужно, пока оба не придём в норму?

Сделка должна быть честной, верно? Тони будет стараться изо всех сил, пока Баки неизбежно не найдет себе хорошего саба, и к тому времени Тони должен прийти в норму. Наверное. Ну или хотя бы приблизиться к ней, несколько это возможно.

— По мне, звучит славно. — кивнув, соглашается Баки с быстрой улыбкой, и Тони тоже кивает в ответ, внутренне дёргаясь, потому что теперь, вот же дерьмо, предстоит самая нервотрепательная часть разговора. 

— Итак, э-э... — пробует Тони. Выходит тише, чем он собирался, но хотя бы достаточно твёрдо, и он даже в состоянии пару раз взглянуть на Баки, а не только пялиться на свои руки. — Полагаю, ты сказал, у тебя есть _планы,_ так что... Что там у тебя на примете?

Он слышит, как Баки снова двигается, и когда Тони поднимает глаза, тот тепло улыбается, как будто пытается успокоить его, и это... вроде как действует.

— Я думал принести верёвку и попробовать лёгкую обвязку, — объявляет Баки тем удивительно успокаивающим тоном, за который Тони благодарен больше, чем готов признать, — поверх одежды, ну или раздетым настолько, как тебе будет удобно. Я бы сидел, а ты стоял рядом на коленях; я бы хотел накормить тебя с рук и чуток поиграть с волосами, если ты будешь не прочь. Просто дать нам попривыкнуть друг к другу.

Под конец Тони тупо таращится, потому что это... не то, чего он ожидал. _Абсолютно._ Первой мыслью становится «вообще-то звучит довольно приятно», что сразу же кажется подозрительным, и он, не успев заткнуться, выпаливает: 

— Ты... не хочешь меня натянуть?

С трудом преодолев замешательство и тотальное недоумение, Тони решает, что слегка оскорблён. Он, конечно, не молодеет, и, может, не по мерке суперсолдата, но всё ещё чертовски траходеличен!

Он почти уверен, что Баки прячет улыбку, и если всё это какой-то супер-продуманный прикол, Тони не отвечает за свои действия...

— Ну, не сходу. — мотнув головой, говорит Баки, вклиниваясь в мешанину мыслей, вертящихся в голове Тони. — Мы только начали приглядываться друг к другу, и я не думаю, что это будет впопад.

И Тони выпадает в синий экран, потому что серьезно, _что?_

— Но... как ты собираешься кончить? — медленно уточняет он, потому что здесь должна крыться ловушка, просто обязана, и Тони необходимо выяснить, в чем она состоит, прежде чем он с размаху влетит в неё.

Лицо Баки становится сложным, бровь вздёргивается, а глаза слегка щурятся, и секунду Тони уверен, что его манёвр раскрыт.

— Я _не_ собираюсь кончать, — так же медленно, веско говорит Баки, как будто это _Тони_ тут порет бессмыслицу, — не в этом дело. Доминирование и подчинение, по сути, обмен властью. Ты подчиняешься мне и позволяешь делать с тобой то, что я хочу, с пониманием, что _ты тоже_ этого хочешь.

— Что?.. — резко каркает Тони. Без шуток, неужели всё так круто переменилось с сороковых или вроде того?

— Затея не всегда в том, чтобы натягивать и кончать. Смысл в доверии и заботе друг о друге, — мягко вещает Баки, будто растолковывая невероятно элементарную вещь, и Тони непременно бы оскорбился, если бы в эту минуту мог уложить всё в голове.

Хуже всего, что Тони действительно _хочет_ поверить, он _хочет_ этого, и, к своему смущению и досаде, он снова выбит из равновесия настолько, что вынужден откашляться, чтобы суметь что-то сказать.

— Я… ну, _такого_ я определенно не проделывал никогда, — пытается пошутить Тони, но выходит нерешительно-ломко, поэтому он снова упирается подбородком в грудь и глухо признается: — Но я… я бы хотел провести сцену, как ты описал. Это звучит... неплохо.

— Здорово, Тони, я рад слышать, что ты за. — отзывается Баки, и, боже, даже не глядя, Тони _слышит,_ что тот широко улыбается. — Есть что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы добавить или убрать из сцены?

Теперь он хочет мнение _Тони?!_

Потрясение так велико, что Тони — он готов поклясться — на секунду забывает _речь._ Он грызёт губу, не замечая, что нервно постукивает пальцами по дуговой реактору.

И тут кое-что приходит ему в голову.

Если тут какая-то уловка, лучше выяснить это как можно скорее. И если Тони в чём-то хорош, так это в умении нажимать кнопки.

Когда он, наконец, поднимает глаза, на лице Баки сияет улыбка, которую почти хочется назвать _«обнадеживающей»,_ но ему всё равно не удаётся полностью замаскировать подозрительность в голосе, когда он осторожно произносит: 

— Я не против веревки, если она не будет слишком туго затянута на груди.

Тони уверен, что его осадят, возможно, велят подобрать сопли, ну или, по меньшей мере, что эта тёплая улыбка растает без следа.

Но Баки лишь кивает, улыбается ещё шире и отвечает: 

— Без вопросов, мы будем следить за этим по ходу, а если что-то пойдёт не так, поправим.

Ха. Мимо. Не то, что он ожидал. Тони коротко думает и пробует дальше: 

— Окей, тогда... м-м-м, я не против быть раздетым... может, до белья?

Тони знает, что существует черта, _должен_ быть предел, до которого можно просить, и ему просто нужно нащупать его. Чем скорее он сделает это, чем скорее _узнает,_ тем скорее уйдёт чувство, что он угодил в какую-то безумную альтернативную реальность.

— Об этом я тоже думал, — путая, вновь соглашается Баки, — но опять же, если в какой-то момент поймёшь, что это тебе не по нраву, я хочу, чтобы ты не молчал, а сказал мне, чтобы всё, что мы делаем, было в охотку.

— Э-э... угу, окей, — бормочет Тони, медленно кивая и пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ. У него всё ещё не выходит нащупать опору. — Я э-э, меня никогда не кормили с рук, так что... полагаю, это неплохо? Звучит интересно.

— Это приятно и славно, думаю, ты оценишь. — ободряет Баки, и Тони приходит в голову ещё кое-что.

— Я... так что ты собираешься делать, пока я буду есть и просто... сидеть там? — Он до сих пор не въезжает, как что-то из перечисленного может развлечь _Баки,_ начерта тот всё затевает, если Тони _ничего не делает?_

— Собираюсь поиграть с твоими волосами и поворковать с тобой, чтобы полюбоваться на симпатичный румянец на твоих щеках и поглядеть, пойдёт ли он дальше, — мгновенно отвечает Баки, его улыбка и тон становятся игриво-дразнящими, и, _проклятье,_ Тони чувствует, как лицо снова обдаёт жаром.

— Хм-м... Ага, ладно, — запинается он, потому как что ещё _можно_ сказать на это. Он скорее прячет лицо, ощущая, как губы сами собой растягиваются в несмелой улыбке.

Честно говоря, остальное звучит достаточно хорошо, и Тони, наверное, даже не важно, если позже Баки передумает насчёт этого.

— Ага? Замётано! — радость в голосе Баки заразительна, и Тони, взглянув на него, тоже улыбается немного свободней. — Итак, хочешь снова свидеться здесь? Скажем, в пятницу вечером?

Окей. Окей, это случилось. Тони... даже не утонул в опасениях, как ожидал, и он способен взять со стола телефон и проверить свой календарь. 

— Ага, годится. Семь, окей? — предлагает он, глянув на Баки, и когда тот кивает, добавляет новый пункт в расписание. И переносит дневную видеоконференцию, потому что велика вероятность к концу следующей недели снова оказаться на грани нервного срыва.

Посмотрите на него. Планирует свои панические атаки.

— Полагаю, на этом всё? — _Господи,_ он ненавидит, каким слабым и неуверенным звучит его голос.

— Если только ты не намерен сидеть здесь и обсуждать, какой движок лучше, феррари или ламборгини, то да, я бы сказал, можно закругляться на сегодня. — осклабившись, поддевает Баки, и это вызывает у Тони смех.

— Так мы проторчим тут всю ночь! — отбивает Тони, ухмыляясь во всю ширь, потому что знает: едва оставшись один, он точно _самую малость_ слетит с катушек от той лёгкости, с какой Баки удаётся успокоить его. А пока Тони снова смеётся и добавляет: — Может, предадимся жарким дебатам в другой раз.

Баки лучится улыбкой, от которой его глаза загораются и лицо удивительным образом становится моложе и намного светлее. Засмотревшись, Тони замечает, что они тянутся друг к другу через маленький стол, только когда Баки откидывается назад, чтобы подняться на ноги.

Тони тоже вскакивает, прочищает горло, маскируя неловкость, и предлагает: 

— Я просто, наверное, провожу тебя.

Ему становится немного легче, когда у двери Баки колеблется, будто пока не готов уйти.

Или, может, он хочет ещё что-то сказать, потому что оборачивается к Тони с нервной улыбкой и, негромко хохотнув, спрашивает: 

— Слушай, если я попрошу чуток потискаться, это не чересчур?

Тони _едва_ не выпаливает, что _всё_ это чересчур — чересчур странно! — и знает, что не сумел скрыть удивление, но он проглатывает его, потому что объятия, наверное, одна из простейших вещей, о которой его когда-либо просили.

Даже если это странно, боже, Баки _такой странный._

Итак, Тони кивает, неловко шагает вперёд, но соприкосновение всё равно становится неожиданным, когда Баки _всем собой_ обнимает его. На мгновение Тони оглушён ощущением перегрузки, мозг рывками пытается обработать _непривычные_ нежность и теплоту. Он почти задыхается, но одновременно хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Баки притягивает Тони ближе, металлическая рука на пояснице ощущается огромной, сильной и при этом такой нежной, а вторая подхватывает затылок, укладывая голову Тони Баки на грудь.

Тони секунду рефлекторно упирается, пытаясь сдержаться, но быстро сдаётся, обхватывая Баки за талию. Тот упоительно надёжный, горячий, и внезапно проносится мысль, что он не помнит, когда в последний вот так просто... обнимал кого-то. 

Приятно. _Потрясающе_ приятно, и Тони смутно осознает, что опирается на него почти всем весом, но Баки не сдвигается с места, даже когда Тони совсем оседает в его руках. _Боже,_ он так силён. Тони порывисто выдыхает от того, с какой _лёгкостью_ тот держит его, от ощущения обволакивающей _безопасности,_ и ему так хорошо, что почти страшно.

Баки обнимает его немного крепче, размеренно дышит в макушку, и когда Тони со вздохом сильнее вжимается лицом в широкую грудь, едва слышимый ровный стук сердца удивительно утешает. В такой близи моторная смазка различается чётче, а с ней и слабый, но безошибочно узнаваемый металлический запах излюбленных инструментов, идеально сочетающийся с одеколоном, которым тот пользуется, и Тони безошибочно чувствует, как нечто в груди наконец _успокаивается._

Он понятия не имеет, сколько они стоят вот так, но когда Баки начинает медленно отстраняться, Тони чуть покачивается на нетвёрдых ногах, руки задерживаются на талии Баки, — он ловит себя на нежелании полностью отпускать.

— До скорой встречи, — слова Баки звучат обещанием, и он улыбается, напоследок легко прикасаясь к щеке Тони, от чего румянец становится жарче. — Если к тому времени надумаешь что-нибудь изменить в сцене, просто черкни мне и дай знать.

Тони только и может, что кивнуть, глупо моргая в ожидании, когда мозги вернутся онлайн. Баки отступает, и Тони вынужден подавить тихое хныканье, когда его опустевшие руки падают вдоль тела, пальцы подёргиваются от желания вернуться в эту тёплую хватку.

— Свидимся, — мурлычет Баки, не теряя улыбки, затем поворачивается к двери.

— Пока, — эхом отзывается Тони, хотя не уверен, что сказал вслух: дыхание замирает где-то в горле, а Баки всё равно уже удаляется по длинному коридору.

Тони наблюдает за ним, пока тот не входит в лифт, затем позволяет двери закрыться.

Он ожидает, что вернётся нервозность, чтобы внезапно ударить под дых или, может, накатит смущение от того, как он под конец почти цеплялся за Баки, но... ничего не случается.

Тони по-прежнему просто ощущает тепло, тепло рук Баки, обнимавших его, и, он может поклясться, _улавливает_ невероятно успокаивающий запах, исходящий теперь от его собственной одежды.

Он даже наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше ощутить запах, но с тихой досадой вздыхает, когда обнаруживается, что всё это только в его голове, и хорошо, что вокруг ни души, чтобы застать его за обнюхиванием своей футболки.

Разговор прошёл на удивление хорошо, — честно говоря, лучше, чем ожидалось, — но Тони всё равно чертовски сбит с толку. Впрочем, тревоги можно перенести на потом, а пока у него был отменный бургер, и он трепался о машинах дольше, чем ему обычно позволяли, и ему просто... хочется растянуть это тёплое ощущение.

Улыбаясь, он бредёт обратно в маленькую гостиную, подхватывает со стола Старкфон и засовывает в карман, а затем ещё раз оглядывает комнату. Похоже, в итоге ему не нужно будет валяться здесь остаток выходных.

Странно, _до невозможного странно,_ но в то же время вроде как... мило.

Тони задерживается в комнате ещё немного, пока не ловит себя на том, что просто завис, уставившись на пустое кресло, в котором сидел Баки. Фыркает, прикалываясь с самого себя, и поворачивается к двери.

Покидая отель, Тони с удивлением обнаруживает, что почти с _нетерпением предвкушает_ следующую неделю, и если впереди и маячит какая-то ловушка или уловка, то точно _хорошая._

Тони знает, что беспокойство, тревожность и страх всё ещё _с ним,_ просто ждут, чтобы снова подкрасться, но прямо сейчас он ощущает себя... _в порядке._

Он давно не чувствовал себя в порядке, и хочет держаться за это как можно дольше.

***

На следующее утро Тони просыпается после удивительно спокойного ночного сна, и _по-прежнему_ чувствует себя в порядке.

В глубине разума определенно засел крошечный шип беспокойства, но сейчас его уколы _легко_ игнорировать. Это просто естественное состояние Тони.

Ему приходит отличная мысль, и он, широко ухмыляясь, перекатывается по кровати и непослушной со сна рукой нашаривает на тумбочке свой Старкфон.

**Author's Note:**

> * Панадерия из «Предел прочности», в которой Баки каждое утро перед работой покупает себе горячую выпечку.
> 
> ** Вот о таком Ягуаре SS 100 говорит Тони:  
> https://jaguarrules.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/ss-100-jaguar-mascot.jpg  
> Всего их было выпущено чуть больше трёх сотен — действительно редкая штука.


End file.
